mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Factions (classic)
There are five main factions in Mount&Blade, which are at war between them trying to take over each others' territory and fiefs. Each faction has troops who excel as infantry, archers or cavalry. Each faction has a king and his vassals, as well as a claimant to the throne who waits someone to champion his rebellion and take the lead. The claimants can be found in random town keeps, or you can ask a traveller in a tavern for information, for 30 denars. Claimants will never be found in a keep of the faction they are trying to gain control of, for example, Prince Valdym the Bastard will never be found in a keep belonging to Kingdom of Vaegirs. Of course the player can join a faction, start a rebellion, or he/she can also create his/her own 'faction'. If the player creates their own faction, however, they cannot have lords at their service. In addition, he/she can never make peace with a faction which he has previously gone to war with. This is because a 'true' faction is never actually made, it just consists of towns captured by the freelancing player. Kingdom of Swadia Colour: Orange Kingdom of Swadia resembles a European feudal kingdom. It's ruled by King Harlaus and the claimant to the throne is Lady Isolla of Suno. Swadian Knights are the best heavy cavalry you can find in the game, unleashing a devastating charge against you enemies: they're fast, tough and strong. The Kingdom of Swadia is very similar to the Kingdom of Vaegirs - they both have very similar troop trees, although there are some small differences such as Vaegir Marksmen firing faster than Swadian Sharpshooters. However, this isn't to say that one kingdom is better than the other, as there are other weaknesses that help to balance the two forces. Kingdom of Vaegirs Colour: Green Kingdom of Vaegirs is inspired to the medieval Russian Kingdom. It's ruled by King Yaroglek. The Vaegirs are the finest archers in the game, the Vaegir Marksmen, and they have reasonably good infantry an light cavalry. They prefer using two-handed weapons. They live in the North-Eastern part of the map. The claimant to the throne in Prince Valdym the Bastard. The Kingdom of Vaegirs is very similar to the Kingdom of Swadia - they both have very similar troop trees, although there are some small differences such as Vaegir Marksmen firing faster than Swadian Sharpshooters. However, this isn't to say that one kingdom is better than the other, as there are other weaknesses that help to balance the two forces. Kingdom of Nords Colour: Yellow The Nords are an infantry-only civilization, based upon the Norse/Danes, boasting the most powerful infantry - the Huscarls, who often throw a volley of axes or javelins at their targets before charging in to melee. The King of the Kingdom of Nords is King Ragnar, and the claimant is Lethwin Farseeker. Khergit Khanate Colour: Magenta The Khergit are basically steppe hordes such as the Mongols; they are all mounted. Their lack of armor is compensated by their speed and accuracy at archery. In contrast to the lush heartlands of Calradia, the great steppes to the south are a vast region of dry grassland. With harsh weather, and little resources of wood or ore, the one thing found in abundance are the flocks of horses that live both wild and domestically. It is in this arid waste that one can find the Khergits, a semi-nomadic race of hunters and horsemen, who much like their steppe horses, are lean, hardy, swift and temperamental. Ruled by Sanjur Khan, the Khergit are a people steeped in complicated principles of family, friendship, and personal honor. To make a Khergit a friend is to receive a lifelong ally, to anger one is the creation of a mortal enemy. Militarily, one can not think of the Khergits without thinking of the thunder of hooves. Horses are a staple of life for the Khergit, and children learn to ride almost as soon as they learn to walk. Famous too are they for their skill with the bow while mounted, with skilled warriors capable of delivering bow shots at a full gallop that many archers would find difficult at a standstill. All too common are the tales told by would-be raiders of their superior forces whittled down by galloping archers, only to be finally ripped asunder by shining blade and axe as horses flash across their hounded formation like lighting. The claimant to the throne of Khergit Khanate is Dustum Khan. Kingdom of Rhodoks Colour: Cyan Kingdom of Rhodoks is ruled by King Graveth and the claimant to the throne is Lord Kastor of Veluca. The Rhodok armies are composed by spearmen (whom are supposed to be strong against cavalry but in truth they're dead meat both against cavalry and infantry) and good crossbowmen, both equipped by large board shield whom protect them entirely from arrows. The cream of the Rhodok infantrymen are the Sergeants, armed with glaives and blades, which can be a serious threat for your troops, as well as for yourself. They are quite effective against cavalry.